My Dream With Splendorman
This is the history of me Bryan just a boy of 14 years old and with a real obssesion of video games but now when i heard about that slenderman has a supposdely big brother named splendorman now splendorman was not a charachter that i dont knew about his exsistence because i only knew about slenderman but well...... Now one night i was sleeping and i feel like a presence of evil and happiness at the same time then i turn to other side of my bed and then i saw a tall man with a hat and a line of color red on his hat i didnt knew who was him i was thinking if it could be a thief or one of my neighbors who enter to my house without permission then the tall man said : Hi there little boy my name is splendorman and i will be your best friendo forever ..... i was surprised then i remenber that i wake up and get a flashlight to see very clear the tall man but when i get back with the flashlight he just vanished then i try to forgot what happen and i got to sleep ..... The next morning i talk to my father and my mother and my two sisters who ages are 18 and 20 then i said: Dad, Mom and sisters yesterday in the night i saw a man but he wasnt a normal man or person whaterver was that thing i described as a tall man with a hat and has a red line on it .... My sisters laughs at me saying: Bryan grow up imaginary friends are just for kids ....... But they didnt understand the situation and then i talk to my mom and dad saying : That the truth dad and mom i saw a person standing at the left side of my bed i couldnt see his face clear ..... Then they said : Aw Bryan dont worry it might be probably and alusicination you haved at night we both haved alusicinations when we where little kids . Then i try to forget what happend i go to school it was tuesday first hour i haved math and there where all my classmates then something come out of my mind and i start to draw the strange figure of the tall man with the hat that i saw yesterday in my bedroom but what i didnt know is that i was dreaming or it was real there where to many thoughts on my head but i was beliving that it was real then i get out of the school i need to walk to my house passing through the forest then i saw a man at the distance didnt know it was the tall man with hat then i get closer to that strange man i see that he has a suit in black with dots of different colorfuel colors then i said to him : Excuse me mister why areyou here at the forest.... Then he turns to me and he had a face of like he was a drawing because his face was smiley and happy he said to me : Hey There boy i remenmber you from yesterday are you the boy who was in the bed last night .... Then i said : yes... So he said : Alright then you can called me Mister Splendorman i wanna make your life more happier than it was before ..... So that was the last time i see him and i will never forget his name Splendorman after that day he didnt appear more and that weekend fortunely my grades at school were higher than before i think what he said was truth he will made my life more happier than before and now i know that he will always be with me althought he is a strange creature from a dimmension unknowed nevermind he is just part of my life now he is ............ Splendorman.png Category:Very Short Stories